


Star Rider

by threewalls



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Star Rider (KAT-TUN Music Video)
Genre: Alien Abduction, Begging, Bondage, Choking, Comeplay, Community: kink_bingo, Exhibitionism, Facials, Humiliation, M/M, Mindbreak, Non Consensual, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Rape, Sensory Deprivation, Suspension, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <cite>Jin wakes up to pitch black, perfect darkness. The floor is smooth and flat under his face. He sits up, hugging his knees to his chest, rubs his hands briskly along the goosebumps on his arms.</cite>
</p><p>Very, very loosely inspired by the STAR RIDER PV... and those rumours about Kame being an alien for realz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Rider

Jin wakes up to pitch black, perfect darkness. The floor is smooth and flat under his face. He sits up, hugging his knees to his chest, rubs his hands briskly along the goosebumps on his arms.

He's butt naked, can't see his knees when he touches them with his nose and has no idea how he got here. He was driving back from the studio, not even a club-- passing fluorescent closed shop fronts and the three AM crowds outside take out trailers-- just driving home, tapping out the beat on the steering wheel. His watch is gone.

Something wet brushes Jin's ankle. He jumps away from it, and something else touches his hip. Jin stands up, spinning around. He can't see his own hand in front of his face, but he can _feel_ something moving in the darkness. Whatever it was has left something cool and sticky on Jin's skin.

"Hey? Guys? What the shit is--"

And then it's not just his ankle, not just his hip, too many hands in the dark reaching for him. Jin runs, zig-zagging, hopping back whenever another cool, slick _thing_ touches him, but there's too many, too fast. Jin trips, tumbling over, but he never hits the floor. Things wrap across his chest, around his stomach, tightening around his arms and legs.

Jin kicks but his feet can't touch the floor. His hands grab air. Jin struggles, but there's nothing to push off, nothing except the slick, slim things winding around his body, like ropes, like snakes, like he's the fucking girl in a hentai manga and shit, Jin has a sick feeling he knows where this is going to go when the tentacles begin to pull his legs apart.

"Who the fuck are you? What's going on? Show me something, you fuckers!"

Jin screws his eyes tight against the sudden light.

The floor and walls are black, and so are the tentacles leaving shiny trails on Jin's skin. LA coming into winter had given Jin a bit of a tan, but in this light his skin looks so pale. Jin's on his back, his weight hanging on tentacles that haven't stopped moving, haven't stopped throbbing. Struggling just makes the things wind tighter, bruising pressure under his knees, the bend of his elbows, under his arms. Jin goes still, tensing everywhere he can.

The thick blind heads find Jin's nipples and stay there, opening to teethless mouths and numbing suction. They find that stripe along the inside of Jin's forearms that's so sensitive and that place just by Jin's hip that-- someone used to bite, rubbing there until Jin's fists unclench, just to shake the tension out. Those sucking mouths latch onto Jin's ballsack, pulling his balls apart, suction that increases second by second until Jin cries out, hips jerking, and the pressure softens, and then cycles up again. They find Jin's collarbones, and Jin shrieks, and fuck, his hips and ass are the only part of him Jin can still move.

Jin's knees are up by his shoulders and suddenly there's some white dude standing in between and Jin's just the right height for him to do anything he likes. But then it's not a white dude, it's Reio, it's Jin's dad, it's Yu, it's Pi, it's Ryo-- shrinking and growing almost too fast for Jin's mind to follow-- and then it's Kamenashi. All of Jin's insides clench, and maybe that's what makes the thing stop, makes the thing that isn't Kamenashi turn to face Jin.

His clothes are out of date. So is his hair-cut. Jin only knows that because he knew that outfit, knew that haircut. Kame had laughed at something Jin had said, grinning with the sunset in his bleached orange hair. He'd let Jin play with his camera-- they'd gone for a ride on a day off between shows, just the two of them, another attempt at trying to see if they could "just be friends." Jin mostly remembers wishing Kame would bend him over the hood. That hadn't happened. "Just be friends" worked out as well as it ever did, but Kamenashi had sent Jin a copy of the photo before their next massive fight.

The thing that isn't Kamenashi is smiling, just like Kamenashi in that dog-eared photo in the back of Jin's wallet. Jin flinches away from its stubby fingers, calluses Jin's skin shouldn't remember, shouldn't find familiar. It's cooing, a sound that would be more comforting if the thing with Kamenashi's face was moving its lips, if Jin couldn't hear the sound vibrating in his skull.

A tentacle slips up, winding around Jin's neck with slow, steady certainty, light pressure grazing his throat, just as another inches cool and slick down the underside of Jin's thigh. Jin tenses against the blunt head rubbing along his crack, slick, concentrated pressure circling his hole before slithering up to wrap around his erection. It squeezes, like fingers rippling up Jin's cock, and not like fingers at all.

A tentacle slaps into Jin's face, thick tip smearing goo over his lips. Jin tries to shake his head, but the grip around his neck only tightens to hold him in place. He can't breathe. Jin struggles, tries, but he can only shake his hands and feet. He sees colours flickering at the sides, Kame's smile at the center of a kaleidoscope, before the tentacle loosens its grip. When the tentacle pushes at Jin's mouth, he opens wide. Jin's eyes are watering; he's scared he'll ask the Kame thing to wipe it away. It thrusts deep. Jin wishes it hurt more.

Another tentacle slides along his already slick crack, rubbing over his hole in tight circles, working at the muscle. Jin has to think hard to stop his hips moving, to stop his body thrusting down on the thick head. It doesn't need his help, pushing and pushing, insistent pressure past that tight ring of muscle; Jin's head tips back, and his toes curl. He looks up at the wires hanging down from the ceiling that disappear into the thick, dark things moving over him, and gasps, things touching him in too many places and there's nothing for his hands to hold onto. It's been so long since he's had anything but his own fingers in the shower. It's so much thicker than his finger. The thing strokes in, and pulls out, pushing in deeper each thrust, more ridges than any guy's cock. Fuck, it thickens inside him, stretching Jin so full and so wide.

If Jin's eyes flutter shut, he's back in the dark with all those things touching him. Eyes open, and Jin can't escape the sheen on his own body, of his sweat and the shimmering trails the things leave on him. His skin's pink now, between the shifting black bands, flushing golden rose above his nipples. His cock's showing red between the black, and Jin can't stop the muscles in his legs trembling, wriggling his ass for more, for deeper. Something cool and wet sucks in the head of Jin's cock, just as another tentacle wraps tight around the base.

Jin groans, the sound only vibrations for the tentacle spreading his lips. So close, he's so close. The thing with Kame's face strokes under Jin's chin. Jin shudders, skin too sensitive, forced to meet those blank eyes, the unchanging expression. His cock feels raw, his ass so stretched and full and, fuck, Kame's just standing there, just watching Jin take it all. His expression hasn't changed at all.

Some of the tentacles start shivering, tensing, and then one, then another, then another, they whip and unwind loose and trembling, poised above Jin's body bent double. They vomit green-black come in cool pulses splattering thick on the undersides of Jin's legs, dripping down onto his chest.

Jin whimpers. Still can't move. Cock still bound. He wants to come. Jin begs Kame around the tentacle in his throat, humming, his tongue forced useless to the floor of his mouth, too full to move.

Kame bends over him, rubbing soothing circles over the tensed muscles of Jin's abdomen, spreading the pool of come. He coats his hands in the inky come, painting Jin's calves and thighs, the whole length of his arms. Jin can't pull away from Kame's hands on his collarbones, nearly chokes when Kame touches him there.

Kame grips the tentacle that's stretching Jin's lips, tugging it out, inch by careful inch, until Jin's going cross-eyed staring at the quivering tip. Kame jerks the tentacle, fist moving rough along the dark length. Once. Twice. Jin has no warning, slimy come painting his forehead, his cheeks. Come drips from Jin's eyelashes.

Jin swallows and coughs. "Please, Kame. Please, I need to come. I need it so bad."

Kame's hands gather the come collecting on Jin's sternum, and drizzles it over Jin's collarbones. Jin flinches when Kame goes to touch him there again-- but Jin can't feel it. He can see Kame's fingers spreading the come, smoothing the slick, dark patches, but Jin can't feel it at all.

"Fuck me any way you want. Please, Kame. I need it. Please. Anything."

Kame says nothing. His hands are stained black with the tentacle come. He touches Jin's face, the pad of his fingertip moving slow and slick over Jin's eyelids. Jin's eyes feel heavier after Kame touches them.

"Oh, fuck, fuck me, yes, please."

The thick length is still fucking him, still stretching him so good, and Jin's balls are so tight they ache. Jin can't even move his hips, can only take it, can only beg for relief. He sucks on Kame's fingers as they spread the tacky fluid across Jin's swollen lips.

"Kame? Kame, please. Kame?"

Jin can't open his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also comment at my [LJ](http://threewalls.livejournal.com/349456.html?format=light) or [DW](http://threewalls.dreamwidth.org/156933.html) if you prefer.


End file.
